1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to status reporting devices for container handlers and methods of making these devices. A container handler will refer herein to a device, usually operated by a human operator, which moves a container of at least twenty feet in length.
2. Background Information
Container terminals are transfer points between marine and land-based shipping. These container terminals must maintain inventory control for an ever-increasing number of containers. The basic unit of transfer is a container, which comes in five sizes, a ten foot, a twenty foot, a thirty foot, a forty foot and a forty five foot size. These containers, when filled, may weigh up to 110,000 pounds, or 50,000 kilograms, making them impossible to move, except by machinery.
The last few years have seen increased demand for real-time reporting of container activity throughout the container terminals.
The point of transfer between marine transport and land-based transport is the quay side crane, or quay cranes, as they will be known hereafter. Berthing operations involve transferring containers between a container ship and a land transport by one of these quay cranes. There is often a need for mechanisms to inspect the containers and/or create long lasting records of the visual condition of the containers at the time of transfer. The clerks involved may intentionally or unintentionally mislead the container inventory management system and the terminal management. The container's contents may be damaged when it reaches its destination, leading to the possibility of lawsuits and insurance claims being brought against terminal management. Berthing operations may be seen as loading and unloading containers onto container ships.
The quay cranes deliver the containers onto UTR trucks, which sometimes carry the containers on specialized chassis known as bomb carts. The UTR trucks move containers around a terminal, transferring the containers between one or more stacking yards and the Quay cranes. In the stacking yards, a number of different cranes may be used to place the container in stacks, or possibly load them onto or unload them from trucks used for container movement outside the terminal.
There is an ever growing need to continuously monitor the status of the container handlers around a terminal. Overall terminal efficiency tends to be improved if the terminal management knows the status and/or location of each container handler and each container in the terminal. Illicit use of container handlers may be minimized by use of operator identification devices. The container codes may be observed and recorded at various points in the terminal transfer operations. Photographs may be taken of the container conditions as it is leaving a ship, or being put on a ship.
There is however a problem of scale. While there are millions of containers entering and leaving a country such as the United States annually, there are nowhere near that many container handlers. Even worse, there are many different kinds of container handlers.
Some, such as UTR trucks, Front End Loaders (FEL), and bomb carts handle containers differently from the cranes. As used herein, Front End Loaders will refer to Top Handlers (also known as Top Loaders) and Side Handlers (also known as Side Pickers). The crane based container handlers vary in structure greatly. Some have centralized controls, known as Programmable Logic Controllers (PLC), and some do not. As a consequence, these reporting devices, which enable container tracking, represent small production runs. These small production runs involve many variations in circuitry and couplings for these different types of container handlers, with the attendant high setup and manufacturing costs. A modular manufacturing method is needed for these reporting devices, which can readily account for the container handler variations, while minimizing cost and maximizing reliability.
In the last few years, a variety of radio frequency tagging devices have entered the marketplace. These devices can often provide a mechanism for identifying themselves, as well as reporting their location via a wireless communication protocol, often one or more variants IEEE 802.11. Some of these devices rely on a local wireless network to aid them in location determination. While these devices have uses, they do not satisfy all the needs that container handlers have for status reporting. What is needed are mechanisms and methods for using the capabilities of radio frequency tagging devices to provide an integrated solution to the needs of the various container handlers, to report on the container handler status, and/or provide observations of the container being handled.